1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of video editing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are various software applications for generating video in the market. In the video file of the applications the objects in each frame are described in a relation to other objects in the frame they appear in. Hence every change in a single object effect the other objects, requiring long rendering time for each change.
Therefore, there is a need to convert the video file into a new format enabling quick editing of the video file.